shattered_the_awakeningfandomcom-20200215-history
Session 0.5
Players: Amp Trellen Shriek Savinixipop Agnedt ----------------------------------------------------------------------- You’ve all been contacted by some means through work channels you respect. We’ll define that more down the road. You’ve been asked to ride out with a supply airship (Hazard’s Ally) towards an airship station located 200 miles east of Lanis called Mackinaw and to plan for the worst. An introduction is promised upon completing your task, to whom you can only guess but the monetary compensation is going to make life a lot easier as well as the promise of bigger and better opportunities. When the ship stops to supply the station, you have a few hours to disappear from the crew with some select cargo and make your way north side of the station encampment. You’ve been introduced to each other by Eorikina, your contact aboard the supply airship. ' ''During your travels you would have spoken with Eorikina and learned that your mission is ultimately to travel by foot to meet an airship that will take you and others to Nowhere’s Perch, a station on the edge of The Ashlands. There she says they’ve got forward scouts beginning an assault on the Perch that you guys will end if it hasn’t ended already. You’ve also learned that Nowhere’s Perch is important as the trade gateway to The Ashlands but also because of it’s highly defensible location in a canyon between the barren plains and more barren Ashlands. You’ve been told. "Your employer wishes to setup a base of operations... of sorts and taking the Perch is just the first step." '' Hazard’s Ally eases into the berthing rigs at Mackinaw Station, Eorikina has directed you to the cargo to be carried. When the crew starts attaching the anchoring rigs, heavy loading ramps clang onto the deck of the ship. It takes two to carry the crates, you make your way down the tower and through a small base camp where a group of twenty others await you. ' Eorikina opens the crates and the humans and drones gear up. They keep one Crate closed and assign two to carry it before they start trekking north towards Nowhere’s Perch. A five day journey, half way there you meet another contingent of 10 with two small armored aircraft. Within the oily confines of the vehicles the hum of the ark drive is incessant and you can feel it’s heat and presence in the air. It’s been hollowed out to make space for you and the twenty others. Not long after taking off you hit severe weather. Snow and ice pelts off the side of the craft and pushes everyone below deck. Small rocks start to pelt the ship before truly boulder sized pieces of earth begin tearing into the sides. It’s not long before something catches on fire and the ship tilts downwards plummeting to the ground. The wreckage is a day’s walk south of Nowhere’s perch. Eorikina and you guys have survived the crash but just barely as you pull yourself free and get your bearings in the flickering light of the Ark Drive pulsing erratically nearby wedged into the ground with several cracks leaking a heavy blue mist. ''''